


Hello, Ed

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed The Human isn’t the only one with an alter.
Kudos: 3





	Hello, Ed

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipO2IWMKZX9ayXaoFLZjTm9bWzexdgLUca7KgDEk1c5gJYi8alY9WjIHAqF7F901hA?key=d0FRWE10VHVKRHc0bmRhYTZ3V0QyRG43Nkx5VkhR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
